Six Feet Under
by RedKingofCake
Summary: Our heroes are again faced with another amazing and terrifying! threat. The Devil is back and threatening to open a massive gate to hell and call forth an ancient monster to destroy the world! But wait... Russia is fighting with the good guys? Join us as we uncover the identity of the new devil and hopefully save the world too... Sequel to "To Defeat the Devil"
1. Chapter 1 The Bunyip?

_**((Woo hoo! First chapter for the sequel of "To Defeat the Devil"! I know the name doesn't really make a whole lot of sense, but we chose it cus Six Feet Under pretty much means, "You're totally screwed." Our heroes are gonna have to think hard to get out of this one. XD Thank you to Tall on the Inside for inspiring us to write this story! (And possible make this whole thing into a trilogy.) We hope you Enjoy! :D ))**_

It all started on a, well...sort of normal day.

The clouds were high in the sky, making streaking patterns against the blue. The air was hot; the sun beat down on the outback, baking the dirt and drying the grass and bushes.

Australia stood out in the open brush looking out at the landscape. He pushed his barmah hat back on his head, and looked up at the sky.

"Where is everyone?" he asked the empty landscape.

He strained to listen for the animals and birds that were usually out and about during the day; the ear bashing buzzing of insects, chirping of birds, the calls of dingos or thumping footfalls of kangaroos. But the world stayed silent.

Australia put his hands on his hips and whistled, "Come!" he called, but none of his faithful dingos came. "What is with everyone today?"

He began to search the dry land, what he found disturbed him. Koala's hid in the tallest trees, Roos in the bushes, the lizards and snakes were curled up in their holes, and even the fearsome gators hid themselves in the mud, trembling with fear.

"Well this is just weird," he scratched his head then suddenly jumped when a pair of small furry arms gripped his leg. Looking down Australia saw Jessie, his koala friend.

"What's wrong sheila?" He picked up the nervous fur ball that proceeded to dig her claws into his shoulder. "Ouch! That hurts you little ankle biter!" But the panicked animal refused to let go, clinging with an iron grip.

Australia sighed and sat down on a rock tried to sooth Jessie. Soon a few of the other animals approached him, laying near his feet or cuddling up to his body, a rather ruffled cockatoo settled on his hat while a long brown snake (a taipan, he had to resist a shudder) coiled around his foot. While calming the frightened animals (and trying not to startle the taipan) Australia could not shake of the feeling that something bad, no strike that, VERY bad was about to happen.

"I wish I could figure out what's got you all ruffled so bad," he said quietly then an idea came to him. A possibly stupid idea but an idea nonetheless.

Australia carefully unwound the deadly snake from his ankle, and then proceeded to make his way out of the pile of animals, "All of you sit tight now!" he told them, "I'll be back... I hope."

He began to walk in the direction of a particular lake, Jessie, still clinging to him, looked up at him curiously.

"Don't worry dearest," he patted her head, "I think I know just the bloke who can tell us what's going on, but you're not goanna like 'im..."

_**((I apologize if my attempts at Australian slang completely fail... Oh well. On with the pointless story!))**_


	2. Chapter 2 A Storm?

_**((Aaaaand WE'RE BACK! Wow, that was way to long between chapters. Well just because of that I'll post a whole bunch of chapters now. Enjoy!)) **_

Britain was sitting in his garden, trying to have a decent cup of tea and maybe finish his book. But no. Such a simple thing was denied to him because of one, simple, utterly complete...Moron.

"Hey Britain!" America suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startling Britain into spilling his tea all over his vest.

"Bloody hell America!" sooner or later he was going to get off his ass and kill him, but for now he just glared at the man, "What do you want?"

"Well, really I was just coming over to bug you about some silly 'global disaster warning' that my boss wanted me to talk to you about. But then I saw this really neat car out front of your house! So I was wondering if I could taker it for a spi-"

"Slow down you prat!" Britain was getting a headache, "No, you can't drive my car and further more-" he stopped, "Wait, what was that about a 'global disaster warning'?"

America flopped onto a nearby garden chair and propped his feat on the glass table, "Oh you know," he shrugged, "Tornado warnings, seismic activity stuff. All that fancy crap. But about the car-"

"Bonjour mon amis!" called a voice that made Britain cringe. France appeared from the bushes, flipping his sparkly hair with a hand.

"How the bloody hell did you get here?" Britain raged.

"Why ma chère Angleterre must you use such language? It's not becoming."

"Whatever, still, I thought the dogs would've scared you off..." Britain muttered.

"Why must you be so cruel as to bar me out?" France sighed dramatically.

"Cus I hate you frog! That's why!"

"Ahem," America cleared his throat, "I know you two are having a lovely couples argument and all, but still, why is Frenchie here?"

"I wanted to propose a meeting," France said, "There has been some strange 'natural disturbances' in my country."

"A meeting would be fine idea France-san." Japan said, "I've been having strange things happen too."

America put his arm around Japan's shoulders, "Sorry about the earthquake dude..."

"Ve~ I've been seeing weird things too!" Italy said, Germany grumbled something behind him.

"Us as well, aru." China said, Russia nodded.

"Um yeah, so have I..." Canada whispered. (But no one hear him...)

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU ALL GET IN MY BLOODY GARDEN?" Britain shouted, his face turning read.

"Whoa there," America put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't blow a fuse eyebrows."

"What did you just call me?"

"Alright everyone, settle down." Germany said, "Let's all compile our data and see if any of these disasters are related."

The others nodded and placed their reports side by side; Britain went into the house and got his.

"Uh, Germany..." said Italy, "What do all these funny jagged lines mean?"

Germany snatched the papers away, "Those are seismograph charts Italy."

"Oh okay! I thought some guy just couldn't draw any straight lines!"

Russia picked up a few papers and held them together, "It looks like we've all been having lots of seismic activity, da?"

"Right," Japan said, "It seems earthquake and fire are most common occurrences..."

China looked at everyone with disbelief, "Is it just me, or is anyone else freaked out by all of this working together too."

"I'm with you man," America said, "Just plain freaky..."

Britain rubbed his chin and looked at a list he just made, "So all of this data says the most of the activity has been in, Hong Kong, Northern Italy, Siberia, Japan, East Ukraine, Southern France, and Berlin."

"Don't forget California!" America shouted.

"And Ontario..." Canada murmured.

"Ja, I think that's everywhere..." Germany piled the papers together.

"So does anyone have any ideas as to what's going on?" France said, "Is it another end of the world thing?"

Britain shook his head, "Don't think so, if it were, America would've panicked and nuked the rest of us by now..."

"HEY! I'm not THAT trigger happy!" America shouted.

Japan sighed, "There's just no explanation as to why the events occur. Some of these places don't even have earthquakes! We need more data, or somethi-"

Suddenly, Australia jumped the garden fence, landing in some of Britain's best roses. "Ow! That could've gone better..."

"What the bloody-!?" Britain shouted, "Oh... It's you. What do you want Australia?" he looked him up and down, "And why are you soaking wet?"

It was true, they could all see Australia was soaked hat to foot, mud was plastered on his legs from the knee down, he held a giant stick in one hand and blood trickled down his nose.

"G-day to you too pops," Australia pried off Jessie and set the bristling animal down, "Well that's the thing, I had something really important to tell everyone! See, there was weird stuff going on, and all the animals were freaked, so I went to ask the Bunyip if he knew anything, and-"

"Stop," Britain said, "You don't seriously expect us to believe a Bunyip told you anything?"

"What is a Bunyip?" Japan asked.

"Some walrus, dog, monkey monster thing," America shrugged, "Lives in water. Eats people, the works."

"Sounds scary!" Italy clung to Germany's arm.

"But it's real!" Australia said, "I had to tussle with it for a while, but it told me that evil was rising from the deepest dark, and the world will die!"

"Of course it did," Britain rolled his eyes.

"Says the one who talks to fairies," France said.

"Seriously dude I think we should listen to him," America said, "I mean, did you forget everything that happened when we went to hell?"

"Don't remind me," Britain grumbled.

"What's this about hell?" China and Australia asked.

"We'll explain later..." Germany said.

"I think we should listen to the animal guy, da?" Russia picked up the koala, who proceeded to sink her claws into his large hand, "The Bunyip is demon, da? Then it should know if something stirs in hell..."

"Please don't make us go back to that place..." Canada whimpered.

"I still think this is silly," China huffed, "We waste time here, I say we all just go home, aru." Everyone kind of murmured in agreement.

Australia slammed his stick against the ground, making a loud CRACK! "No!" he said, "We can't just do nothing! I know that they're coming and they're coming NOW!"

"But what is coming!?" Everyone shouted back.

"Uh, guys." America pointed to the sky overhead, "that doesn't look good..." Everyone looked up and saw the sky had turned dark and thick with clouds, a cold wind blew past, kicking up leaves, blowing hair and pushing trees.

"A storm?" Japan murmured.

_**((Continue reading because your life now depends on it! D: And yes, there was a Bunyip, cus I'm just obsessed with myths and monsters like that. For those of you who don't know what it is, look it up, it's awesome.)) **_


	3. Chapter 3 What Next?

An ominous chill came over everyone, making them shiver even thought the weather was quite warm. The wind began to pick up, and a huge black cloud began to swirl above them.

"This is amazing, aru." China said.

"Yeah, cool, but let's get out of here." America stepped backwards.

Britain put a hand on his shoulder, "A thunder cloud won't kill us, America, we'll just go inside."

"Not a thunder cloud," America grabbed Canada and Japan by their jackets and pulled them back, "Tornado. Run. RUN!"

The tornado darkened and began to swirl faster and faster. Soon the only sound was the howling of the wind. Everybody ran past the house, following America to the driveway.

Canada gathered Kumajiro and Jessie in his arms, while Australia leaped into his big jeep, "Everybody pile in!"

"It won't take us all!" Germany said as he tossed Italy into the back.

"No prob," America darted to another car, a sleek back thing, "Eyebrows! Keys!"

"Oh no you don't!" Britain jumped into the car along with Germany the American, "Not without me!"

"Fine, but I'm driving!" America jumped into the seat.

"Hey! It's my car!"

"Stop your whining! Let's go!" Australia started up the jeep. They speed off as the tornado touched down, sending dirt and debris spinning through the air.

"Look out Germany!" Italy shouted, "Monster!"

They looked behind them and heard a loud groaning over the wind, and the swirling mass of clouds opened one gigantic glowing red eye. The tornado beast fixed its gaze on the two speeding vehicles and gave chase.

"Faster!" France shouted.

"I'm going I'm going!" Australia floored the pedal.

The tornado creature chased them across the country, nothing seemed to stop it; the enormous hell beast smashed anything in it's path, tearing up the earth and creating blasts of wind.

"It's gaining on us!" Germany shouted.

"I know I know!" America looked back at the beast, then at Britain who was slumped in the back seat, "You okay dude? You don't look good."

"I'm bloody fine!" Britain grumbled, "It's just- AMERICA LOOK OUT!"

America looked forward again, and then hit the brakes before crashing into Australia's jeep.

"Crikey!" Australia shouted, "Don't do that mate!"

"Vhy did ve stop?" Germany asked.

"Oh we're doomed, doomed!" France whimpered.

"No where to go mates," Australia pointed. In front of them were the white cliffs of Dover, and the churning water below. Behind them, the tornado devil hell bent of catching them, coming at them at an alarming rate.

"We surrender!" Italy waved his white flag at the creature.

"Look!" Japan pointed out to sea.  
"What is that?" Russia asked.

"Hello gents!" called a voice from below.

_**((Guess who! Bet you can't guess...)) **_


	4. Chapter 4 Betrayed?

Everyone looked down and saw Sealand standing on his floating fortress. The behemoth metal stronghold looked almost dwarfed by the height of the cliffs, but the kid in the sailor uniform could still be clearly seen, waving from the highest deck.

"Ahoy there!" Sealand called again, "I read about what was going on from the internet! So I came to save you guys!"

"Not you again!" Britain shouted, "Why do we have to be saved by you? Little brat-" A grappling hook hit Britain in the face, then fell and lodged into the turf at their feet.

"Sorry!" Sealand called up.

"Why you little-!"

"No time," France said, "Everybody go!"

"How?" China asked, standing by the rope on the edge.

Without a word, Australia took of his belt, threw it over the cord, and slid down, "Come on guys!" he shouted over the wind.

Everyone else slid down one by one. Kumajiro and Jessie clung for dear life on Canada's jacket, nearly choking him.

"Ve! Scary!" Italy said as he approached the edge.

"Go Italy!" Germany said, "I'll be right behind you."

"No!" Italy screamed, "I don't want to go! It's to scary!"

"We don't have time!" Germany yelled. The tornado creature was almost on top of them!

"No!" Italy panicked.

"GO!" Germany roared, then looped his own belt around Italy's hands and pushed him. Italy screamed as he slid down the line, then touched down on the deck, landing on his face.

Germany turned the face the creature before him, with another unearthly groan; the monster opened an abyss like mouth and lunged forward.

"It's going to swallow him!" China shouted.

"GERMANY NO!" Italy wailed.

Germany stared at the creature with defiance, blue eyes meeting the red one, then the demon tornado slammed it's face down against the cliff with such a force that chunks of rock blew into the air, throwing up a white dust cloud. The groaning wind began to die down and the back cloud body of the creature began to disperse.

"Hard to port!" Sealand shouted and the boat began to turn away from the cliffs.

Italy sunk to his knees, clinging to a metal pipe and sobbing quietly, "No..." Italy whimpered, "Not Germany no!"

"Wait," America broke a hole the drama, "Didn't Germany die last time?"

"Well, we thought he was dead," France said, "But what's your point?"

America sighed, "I really need to find a sidekick that doesn't DIE!"

"This may not be appropriate right now America-san..." Japan said.

"But it's true!" America said.

Then suddenly Jessie the koala leaped onto Australia's face, "Crikey!" he shouted as his head whipped around, "What's gotten into you?-" Then everyone turned and looked into the sky and saw a small shape drifting toward them.

"What in the world?" Sealand asked.

"GERMANY!" Italy shouted.

Yes, Germany sailed down to the deck of the fortress on a parachute, landing with a "thud" and then an "Ompff!" as Italy tackled him. Everyone crowded around Germany as he pushed Italy off.

"How are you alive, aru?" China asked.

"Uh, guys?" Canada said, pointing.

"And where did the parachute come from?" Britain added.

"Guys?" Canada tugged on America's jacket, but still no one noticed.

Germany shrugged off the chute, "I've made a habit to carry one vith me vherever I go... But that's not important!"

"You're right!" Sealand shouted from the upper deck, everyone turned to look at the small child, who held a sort of black book in his hand.

"What the heck?" America raised an eyebrow.

"I was trying to tell you that Sealand was being suspicious..." Canada muttered.

"Britain," Russia said, "That's one of your magic books, da?"

"I was wondering where the hell that went!" Britain fumed, "Put that down Sealand! It's not a toy!"

Sealand grinned and began to chant an evil spell.

"Um, does anyone else notice that Sealand-san is a bad guy?" Japan asked.

"That's right fools!" Sealand laughed, "I've been given power! And now, no one will ignore me! And I'll finally be a country!" The book in Sealand's hands began to glow.

"Run!" Australia shouted.

"To late!" Sealand smiled. The spell went off with a giant flash and all the good guys hit the deck unconscious...

_**(( I think I like it that we added Australia into this, he's a really fun character to write for. Also, did you guess before that it was Sealand? If you did I award you this invisible magic bicycle! If not, then an invisible duck will do... Quack!)) **_


	5. Chapter 5 The New Queen?

_**((Bet no one saw Sealand being a bad guy coming did they?))**_

England was the first wake up (or so he thought), he sat up stiffly and looked around. They were all in a large cell, more likely, in the brig. Heavy iron bars held them in, and they looked in pretty good shape, but there was one person who could get them out...

"America!" Britain shook the snoring man's shoulder. He didn't stir. "For peats sake WAKE UP!"

America rolled over, murmured something about hot dogs, and went back to sleep again.

"Damn."

"We'll have to work harder to wake him up, da?" Russia appeared out of the darkness behind Britain.

"BLOODY HELL RUSSIA!-" Britain screamed, but Russia clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhh! Not so loud da? Don't want to bring anyone down to check up on us..."

"What's going on? Ow..." Australia sat up, rubbing his head.

"Where are we aru?" China asked, blinking to get his eyes adjusted to the dark.

Britain forced Russia's hand away, "Looks like we got locked up, that little brat! He tricked us!"

"Who knew he could be so devious?" France muttered.

"Great," Germany grunted, "So ve have been captured by a little kid, to face what unknown enemy is behind all this."

"And the demons!" Britain said, but too loudly, and Russia clamped his hand over his mouth again.

"Vho all is here?" Germany asked.

"Head count would be ace." Australia murmured, "And where's my koala? If that little mongrel's done anything to her I'll-!"

"Shhhhh!" Russia quickly grabbed hold of Australia's head and covered his mouth, holding both him and Britain in a sort of headlock, "Not so loud!"

Japan stirred, and everyone started awkwardly at Russia for a second.

"Okay..." said France his voice a whisper, "Well, we have Russia, Britain, Australia, Germany, China, myself, who are awake. Italy and fatass are still asleep, and the animals are no where to be found."

"What about Canada-san?" Japan asked sleepily.

"Who?" everyone asked (except for Australia and Britain, who where still sort of trapped).

"Never mind..." Japan sighed.

Britain kicked America, this time in the head. He woke with a start and looked around the room, "What the heck- Oh, it's you. Hey Russia what are you doing?"

Russia noticed he was still holding onto Britain and Australia, and let go, "Sorry..."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Britain said in a harsh whisper.

"I just, well..." Russia began to stutter and curled up into a little ball on the floor.

"What's wrong with Russia aru?" China poked Russia's head.

France shuddered, "Something really scary is about to happen!"

"Dudes!" America whispered, "Be quiet! I hear footsteps!"

A hush fell over the group, all eyes on the hallway before them. (Except for Italy, who was still asleep in the corner.) Soon a figure came into view. It looked like a man, with a fancy old-fashioned red coat and top hat. A cane clacked on the metal corridor and a pair of shiny black boots came to a stop in front of the cell.

"Well well," said a sly voice, blond/brown hair, glowing red eyes and white smile could be seen in the dim light, "Looks like Sealand isn't such a hopeless minion after all..."

"Romania..." Britain growled, "So it was you that corrupted Sealand!"

"Corrupted?" Romania pouted, "My my, such a strong word. I think 'inspired' would be a better choice." he flashed a smile, revealing twin fangs.

"Hey I know you!" America shouted, "You're that vampire dude that used to scare me when I was a kid!"

Romania chuckled, "True, you were so cute back then!" America shuddered at the sound of his voice.

"What do you want with us, aru?" China glared.

Romania forced the golden end of his hooked cane to dig into China's shoulder, forcing him to the ground. "What do **I **want with you? Nothing really. Maybe just to get you out of the way. For now..."

"Then vhy keep us alive?" Germany said sternly.

Romania sighed dramatically, pulling the cane back and leaning against it, "So many questions! Jeez!" his eyes turned serious and deadly again, "I can't answer anything... Not me, but she can."

"She?" everyone asked.

Romania smirked, "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not in charge." With a flourish he tapped the end of his cane on the floor, a magic circle appeared underneath them.

Then there was a flash and the group appeared in a cage in a large room. The ceiling was metal, they were still in Sealand's ship, but the carpet was a bright red color, and a large chair sat facing them. A figure sat there, half hidden in shadow.

Russia was still cowering in the corner of the cage. Romania hooked his cane under Russia's chin and forced him to sit up and face forward, "I want you to be polite now..." he whispered, "To your new mistress..."

Everyone held their breath, and America pressed his face into the cage bars so hard it made marks, as the figure in the chair stood and unwrapped the cloak around her to reveal...

"Oh dear god." Britain cringed.

"It cannot be!" France muttered in astonishment.

"Make her go away..." Russia whimpered, hiding behind China.

Belarus smiled as she stood and looked at the countries all huddled together in their cage. Romania bowed as she strode past him, right up to the bars. Russia gave a tiny unmanly squeal.

"What a pleasure it is to see you all..." her voice was trying to be cheerful, but came out kind of menacing, "You too brother, even after you tricked me and locked me down in that crypt of a castle..." Russia gulped as Belarus's face darkened.

"Wait..." said Britain, "I thought you said that you had **given **her the title?"

"Sort of... I may have tricked her..." Russia said nervously.

"Now that just seems cruel, aru." China said.

"Then you haven't met mademoiselle Belarus..." France muttered.

Belarus laughed, "But now I've got you! All you terrible people who would stand my way, and in the way of my brother and our true love..."

"Ve! Please don't hurt us scary lady!" Italy began to cry (haven now just woken up).

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you... Except for France, he's a dead man for dragging me down to hell in a suitcase. The rest of you remember this, if you resist me, then you will all die. If you surrender and join me as my slaves, then only most of you will die."

"Well that's cheery." America remarked.

"Shut up America!" Everyone yelled.

Belarus cackled, evil laughter echoing in the huge room; from the shadows twin demons with black and purple plaid skin, four huge arms, and curving horns appeared.

"Now take them away!" she commanded them, "I have much to do." The strangely colored demons hoisted the cage full of protesting countries on their shoulders and left the room. Belarus turned to Romania, "Now tell Sealand to set a course for the coast of Norway! And while you're at it tell the author to turn my demons a normal color or I'll kill him..."

"As you wish my queen." Romania bowed.

_**((Surprised? We're not really... Wait, there's more!)) **_


	6. Chapter 6 The Plot Thickens?

_**((Like stew on a stove...))**_

The nations sulked in their cage, all either thinking or too frightened to break the silence. The humming of the sea fortresses engine could be heard through the walls, a sign they were moving rather rapidly across the ocean. Italy had finally stopped crying, but Russia was still immobilized with an unusual amount of fear and had huddled in the corner.

Suddenly America quickly straitened himself up as best he could (there was no way to actually stand up in the confined space), "Okay I can't take this anymore!" he shouted, "Let's do something and get out of here already!"

"Well what do you propose we do git? We're stuck in here!" Britain retorted.

"Angleterre is right." France sighed, "Belarus won't just let us walk away. And she has Romania and Sealand to help her."

"And there's this cage that we're in to consider, aru." China added.

"Okay, okay fine we're doomed! You bunch of sissy naysayers..." America went back to pouting.

"Germany?" Italy asked, "What's going to happen to the world now?"

"I'm not sure Italy..." Germany said. The group lapsed back into silence, the metal room becoming colder and more depressing by the minute.

Suddenly Australia stiffened, straitened up and looked around. "What is it?" England asked.

"Something's there..." Australia murmured.

"Vampire dude back so soon?" America asked.

He shook his head, "No, now shut it."

Everyone quickly hushed. Now everyone could hear a scuttling on the floor, and some growling sounds. And they were coming closer.

Without warning a ball of grey fur leaped from the darkness in the room and clung to the cage bars.

"AHH!" Italy screamed.

"Jessie!" Australia beamed, "You found us!" The koala shot Australia an evil look and bit his finger.

A quiet voice came from the dark, "Uh, yeah... Hi guys..."

Everyone jumped, then saw it was only Canada standing there, with Kumajiro in his arms.

"Canada!" France smiled.

"Vhy veren't you captured?" Germany asked.

"Oh, nobody saw me on the ship, so when you guys got knocked out by Sealand I hid till they were busy and I could come and find you guys..." Canada bent over and unlocked the cage with a small key. Everyone quickly got out and formed a circle.

"Awesome!" America shouted, "Thanks to old What's-His-Name we're free!"

"But now we have a considerably much bigger problem, da?" Russia whispered.

"Ah yes, you're crazed bloodthirsty sister planning to take over the world." Britain said, "How could we forget?"

"If we could find out what she was up to we could gain advantage and form a proper plan." Japan mentioned.

"That would be nice but how will we get around unnoticed?" France asked.

"That's true, none of us are invisible..." America said.

"Speak for yourself..." Canada murmured.

Behind them they heard a 'clank' sort of sound of metal on metal. They turned and saw Australia had unscrewed a grate over a large air duct in ceiling, "Come on then mates!" he gestured toward the opening, "We got to get a move on don't we?"

"Dude how did you do that?" America asked.

Australia winked and patted his pockets; "Always got my handy tools with me."

"Dude awesome! Just like Batman!"

"Ahem!" Britain shoved America forward, "Not the time. Now get up there!"

((##))

The team crawled their way through the narrow shaft on their hands and knees. America was first, leading the way through the dark with one of Australia's flashlights. Most of this trip involved a lot of pushing and jostling and plenty of not being quiet...

"Where are we going aru?"

"Dude! Ow, that was my knee!"

"Ve, it's really dark in here!"

"Can anyone see where we're going mates?"

As if that wasn't enough, America suddenly stopped, blocking the tunnel, and the result was something like a train wreak.

"Hell!" Britain swore, "America what's the hold up? Move your bloody ass!"

"Shh!" America put a finger to his lips, "You guys hear that?"

"Hear what aru?" China asked.

"I hear voices, over here!" America led the others to another grate, and if they crowded around each other they could see Belarus and Romania standing below them, talking to one another.

"Oh I get it," Japan whispered, "This is just like one of America-kun's spy movies."

"Hush." Russia covered his mouth.

**((###))**

"We're almost there," Romania, said twirling his hat, "The coast will be within sight by morning, and the force will meet us on the shore."

"Perfect," Belarus giggled and clapped her hands, "once we reach the island, there will be nothing to stop us. We have those other meddlers in custody, now all we need to do is get through the Nordic countries and I will be able to release the dragon."

Romania smiled, "It shouldn't be to much trouble my queen, but what about Sealand? Once we get to Norway his usefulness may be at an end..."

Belarus thought for a moment, "I'd hate to loose a good servant, but you are right. The power I gave the boy may get to his head... Oh well, for now he can keep and eye on the prisoners. But I'll make him a demon later so he'll always follow my commands."

Belarus smiled an evil smile; "Soon the world will be mine and then big brother and I will-" She stopped when scuffling could be heard from the ceiling.

"Ouch! That's my eye, aru!"

"Désolé! Sorry!"

"Get that light out of my face twat!"

"Watch it mates!" _(creek) _"Oh crap!"

The grate (and some the ceiling) fell out from underneath them and the group tumbled in a big pile onto the floor while Belarus and Romania stared frozen.

America rubbed his head and looked up, "Ow... Oh, uh, hey... What's up?"

Then Sealand burst into the room waving his arms, "They've escaped! The prisoners are!- Uh...Right here...?"

"GET THEM!" Belarus screeched.

"RUN!" America shouted. Our heroes made a mad dash out the door, up the stairs and onto the deck; Romania, Sealand, and a group of purple demons right on their heels.

Australia came to a halt and pushed the others back, "We're trapped!" It was true, they were still on Sealand's ship, what could they do?

"I got an idea!" America jumped on the railing and began to make strange howling sounds.

"Have you gone insane?" Germany shouted.

"Oh I get it!" Australia joined America in his strange bellowing.

"You've both gone bloody bonkers! Stop that!" Britain yelled and pulled the two away from the railing.

Sealand stopped in front of them; the purple demons backed the group against the railing, "Think you could escape could you?" he laughed, "Well you're at the end of your little rope, no where to go. You lot aren't very smart are you?"

"That's what you think." Australia smirked.

"EVERYBODY OVERBORD!" America shouted, grabbed Britain and France by the shirt, tossed them off the ship, and jumped after them. Canada following close behind.

"Come on mates!" Australia pushed Italy off and jumped himself.

"Italy!" Germany leaped off the side.

"Wait!" Japan followed, leaping over edge.

"Let's go, da?" Russia smiled, threw China over his shoulder and jumped overboard.

"What are you doing? AH!" China shouted.

"What!?" Sealand ran to the railing and looked over. He saw our heroes sailing away on the back of a large white whale. "WHAT? No!" he raged, "Get them!" Sealand commanded the demons, "Somebody get them!" The demons looked from themselves to the little boy, none had wings. "ARRRGG! What is wrong with all of you?" Sealand began to throw a tantrum, "Let's go after them!"

"No," Romania blocked the boy with his cane, "Let them go, we need to keep on course. The mistress won't be happy if we're late..."

Sealand was about to shout a retort, but stopped, then sulked, "Yes sir..." and went below deck.

Romania looked out to sea at the vanishing whale, red eyes glinting, "There's hope after all..."

_**((And it goes on! Romania pick a side already! Romania: NEVER! *jumps into hat and vanishes* Me: O ,o ... Okay then, onward!))**_


	7. Chapter 7 Again? R U Serious?

Everyone looked back at Sealand's ship, shrinking into the distance with every second. America did a fist pump of victory, "Oh yeah! That was the most epic escape EVER! Thanks Whale!" The white whale bellowed in response, shaking the passengers.

"Who ever thought your completely idiotic friendship with a sea mammal could be of any help?" Britain mused.

"Alrighty sheila! Set a course for Norway!" Australia kicked the whale's sides like he was riding a horse.

"Not to ruin the optimism," Germany muttered, "But is anyone concerned that ve don't have a plan besides me?"

"We've made it this far and I've just been making it up as I go along." said America.

"And so far we've gotten chased, captured, and nearly eaten by badly colored demons..." France listed.

"And gotten soaked..." Canada sighed, wringing out his jacket.

"Okay fine, point taken..." America muttered.

"I think first we need to find this island," Japan pointed out, "Maybe if we get there quickly, we could ask Norway-san to help us."

"And maybe find out more of this dragon monster, da?" Russia smiled, back to his creepy old self now that they were away from Belarus's aura of doom.

"Ve! Dragons are scary! I don't want to think of big scary dragons!" Italy whimpered.

"Then take a nap." Germany suggested.

"Okay!" Italy flopped backwards with his head down in Germany's lap and fell asleep instantaneously.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep?" France yawned.

"Good idea, aru" China said, "But who's going to drive this thing?"

"Hold on," Australia bent over and made a strange warbling noise toward where the whale's ear might be, the white beast bellowed and shook in response.

"She knows where to go! We don't have to worry bout a thing." Australia said, he leaned back and pushed his hat over his face.

One by one the nations nodded off. Canada had his lap full with Kumajiro, and Jessie had clambered up onto Australia's chest and clung to his shirt. The whale hummed quietly, and was the only one to notice that the stars no longer shone in the sky...

**((###))**

The nations woke to sunlight and cold salt spray on their faces, they were still relatively in the middle of the ocean, but a tiny strip of land could be seen in the distance.

"Ve crossed an ocean in one night?" Germany muttered.

"This whale is amazing, aru!" China said, patting the creature. The whale gave a happy purring sound.

"Cool and all, but it's FREEZING!" America shouted.

"Everyone needs nice jackets right Kamajojo?" Canada smiled, snuggled down in his furry coat. The bear gave him a first bump.

They quickly made it to land, leaving the whale at the beach with instructions to stay close by. Soon they were trekking through a forest, it seemed WAY too quiet and the lack of sound was making everyone uneasy.

"Hello!" Italy yelled, "Mr. Norway you here?"

"Quiet down Italy! Don't tell the vorld that ve're here!" Germany swiped at him but Italy ducked. They found a gravel road to follow, and it began to snow.

"I hate snow." Russia smiled.

Then everyone froze. They could hear footsteps coming along the gravel path. A figure in a thick cloak approached them at a steady pace.

"Okay mysterious dude!" America tensed, "If you're here to stop us you are so going dow-"

"Is he always this loud?" Norway took off the hood and looked at Britain.

"Yeah pretty much," Britain sighed.

"Hey Norway!" Italy smiled and hugged the expressionless man, "We were looking all over for you!"

"So I heard," he grunted and shoved Italy off, "What for?" He studied their faces with a cold stare from his empty blue eyes.

"The whole world's going to hell mate." Australia said, "Literally, Russia's little sis has gone bonkers see?" He gestured toward Russia.

"She had some sort of plan that involved your country," Japan said, "Something about releasing a Dragon?"

Norway said nothing; his gaze was cold but looked from the group to the road and woods around them, hinting nervous. "I think I know what you mean." he finally said, breaking the tension, "But we can't talk here." With an epic cape swish Norway turned and began walking down the gravel road.

The nations looked at one another and followed the seemingly emotionless man.

Their silent walk ended when the gravel road curled outward toward a large house. It was made of wood and stone, and seemed ageless like many of the nations themselves. Norway pushed open the door, hung up his cloak on a peg in the wall. He led the nations into an open living room area; a stone fireplace sat smoldering on one wall, a leather couch and several chairs gave everyone a place to sit.

"So," Japan cleared his throat, "Do you know what Belarus was talking about Norway-san?"

"I don't understand why everyone thinks this dragon business is so terrible, aru." China folded his arms.

"Not all dragons are as kindly as yours..." Britain muttered.

Norway was the only one standing, he stared blankly out the large window, "I know what she means." he said, "There is a legend from my mythology of long ago, about a dragon called the Níðhöggr."

"The Nidhogg?" Australia said, "I think I've read about that..."

"Guys?" Canada mumbled.

"Right," Norway turned and looked toward a painting on the wall, "The Nidhogg is a mighty dragon that is trapped below the earth and eats the roots of the world tree..."

"Still don't believe the whole, we live in a magic tree thing." America said.

"Shush will you!" Britain smacked him, "Let him finish."

"This dragon is said to cause chaos, and only one person can control it," Norway paused, "the queen of underworld. Hel."

"Okay, so since there is no such thing as this crazy goddess we'll be fine right?" France asked.

"Um, guys?" Canada tugged on America's jacket.

"Wait," America said a bit too loudly, startling Kumajiro, "If Belarus is the new queen of hell..."

"That means in all technicality she can control the dragon!" Britain jumped out of his seat.

"And use it to take the rest of the world!" Japan finished.

Germany stood and looked at Norway, "Is there any way to kill this Nidhogg?"

"Ve! We should just run away and not fight the big scary dragon!" Italy wailed, tugging on Germany's shirt to no avail.

Norway shook his head, "There might be a way. But I'm not so sure it will work..." a sad look filled his eyes as he reached a hand into his pocket.

"GUYS!" Canada shouted. Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him.

"What's wrong cousin?" Australia asked.

Canada looked a little more than worried, "Kumaburo smells Belarus's scent..." he said quietly. The small white bear growled, snuffling and bearing tiny teeth.

"But, but what does that mean?" France whispered. The nations tried to wrap their heads around the news.

"Sorry you guys..." Norway said, everyone turned towards him and saw he held a white whistle in one hand, and green light was swirling around his other hand, "I don't mean it. But I can't let you leave alive..."

Germany lunged for Norway but he ducked underneath his reach and fired a magical bolt that sent him flying into the others. The shrill sound of the whistle hit their ears, and howls were heard immediately afterward. Norway opened a green portal below his feet and leaped inside.

But before the portal closed it spat out three wisps of green smoke that materialized into three gigantic trolls! Each hulking being stood nine feet tall, wild greenish hair hung around their terrible tusked faces. One held a heavy stone hammer; the others had wooden clubs as long and thick as tree limbs.

The howls came again and two large shapes crashed though the windows. Twin wolves, with dark grey pelts and dagger teeth, stood amongst the broken glass.

Between the trolls and the growling demon wolves the group was surrounded.

No escape.

"Ah crap not again!" America said.

_**(( And Norway joins the party too! Except he's a bad guy? Whuut? D: I know you guys are probably hating me now, but please wait to hit me after the epic-ness! More coming soon! Promise it won't be so late this time...) **_


End file.
